Kiss Virgin
by BuckingFitch
Summary: I Sakura Haruno 17 year old, honour student, pink haired know it all am a...kiss virgin! A/U


**'Ello I'm BuckingFitch so This is my first story on FF I really hope you like it, **

**Throughout the story when _italics_ appear please note it signifies the past tense. **

**Without further Ado...Kiss virgin.**

**UNFORTUNETLY I do NOT own Naruto or any characters mentioned. **

** But why haven't I had my first kiss, I am 17...?**

Have you ever just stared at yourself in a mirror for what feels like eternity and just wondered...why do I look like this?

Why can't I be thinner, and have a prettier face, have enormous boobs and a nice ass?

I believe Kami never wanted me to find true love, quite frankly I believe with all my heart, that my sparkling personality is just not enough to win over a boy...I need the looks.

I sighed in defeat as I stood up and walked over to my bed; unfortunately for me...they won't be coming any time soon.

Mother always tells me, "You're just a late bloomer Sakura...give it time." Fortunately I am an optimistic person, I only got my period when I was 16 after all...if that doesn't scream late bloomer I don't know what does. However my 18th birthday is fast approaching and there is one pain full, horrific, embarrassing secret about my life...that not one person knows...I Sakura Haruno 17 year old, honour student, pink haired know it all am a...kiss virgin!

Yes I have never been kissed! Personally I believe no boy wants to kiss me because of my looks, it could be my overbearing personality or the need to be always right...but I strongly believe it has to do with my looks. I mean I don't think I'm hideous I mean, I rather like my pink rosy hair, and bright emerald eyes, but I just don't have that "IT" quality boys crave for.

My bum isn't the size of my head, my boobs aren't watermelons on my chest, my waist isn't a size two and my forehead...is the size of Jupiter. I never had insecurities before high school mind you. When all the other girls walked by with their platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes, boobs that would feed an entire village and an ass to top it all off...that's what boys want and that's when I began to judge myself.

I act as if I don't care that I'm not an "IT" girl and I don't care that I have a man on my side...but sadly I do care, I'm still a girl after all jeeze!

I think every person in school has been kissed, minus me...and if anyone ever found out about my secret...I'd be ruined. You may be wondering how no one has ever found out about my kiss virgin self...simple Bob came to my rescue!

_I slurped back my chocolate milkshake and sighed in containment as the container finally emptied. I sunk back into the diner booths chair as I released a horrific belch; I looked around embarrassed only to notice nobody seemed to care. A giggle escaped my lips as I looked over to my friend Ino whose face was bright scarlet...from anger or embarrassment, I did not know._

"_Forehead!" She whispered to me...but I could literally feel the malice dripping off my unfortunate nickname. In order to not piss her off further I simply raised an eyebrow to urge her to continue but I knew where this was going...we always had this fight._

"_It's bad enough to burp in public...especially that loud...but to not try and cover it up and rather laugh about it! Sometimes I question your gender." Ino sighed in defeat when I didn't pay attention to her rant but rather push the spaghetti around on my plate. _

"_Look pig, I don't get what the big problem is...so I burp in public and find my gas amusing, what's so bad about that?" _

"_..Now? The problem Sakura Haruno is you behave more like a guy than a guy does! No boy will ever date you if you continue on in this manner!" _

_I looked at Ino in serious disbelief...what were we living in the 1930s!_

"_Oh please do beg my pardon my lady, the burp simply made its presence known...now if you would kindly join me for some tea and scones and we will forget all about this little mishap." I faked my British accent to the best of my ability but I just couldn't stop the laughter erupting from my chest. _

"_No wonder you've never been kissed." Ino muttered under her breath. Instantly I stopped laughing and my face fell. I mean I'd never admit it but that was a touchy subject for me...I mean I've always wanted to have a prince charming by my side just because I don't act like it doesn't mean I don't care!_

_Ino instantly regretted her word choice and looked at me apologetically. "Sakura...I'm sorry, It kind of just slipped up...I didn't mean it." _

_I knew she was sorry...she said Sakura instead of "forehead" therefore...she was serious._

"_Well actually, last weekend I shared my first kiss." After those words left my lips I knew I just made the biggest mistake of my life. Ino looked at me while raising an eyebrow. "Really?" Was all she muttered and I questioned my next step...I could be honest and say..."No Ino I'm still a sad excuse for a girl...I said that so you would finally piss off about the fact that I haven't kissed a boy."_

_Or I could go with the ever popular route of lying,_

"_Yes?"_

_So that's exactly what I did I looked her straight in the eye and it just rolled of the tip of my tongue._

"_Yes?" _

_Now from her perspective it will sound like "Yes? Why you even questioning it?" but from my perspective it was more of a...do I really want to do this? _

_Ino's face expression changed in the time span of five seconds from anger to confusion to questioning to confusion again and then finally landing on...joy?_

"_Forehead! Why didn't you tell me before! When, where, who, why, how!"_

"_Whoa pig! Calm down!" _

"_I CAN'T I'M JUST SO HAPPY! My little girl...all grown up." Ino faked sobbed to emphasis her point as she reached out and held my hand. _

_I just blurted out lie after lie...I don't know why I couldn't stop, probably because this was the first time I ever felt superior to Ino. She always got the boy and would always remind me that I never did. This time I wanted to be on top, to see her awe in my amazement rather than the other way around. I took every romance novel I had ever read and stole their kiss scene to make my own._

"_So basically...you were on a date with him...it started raining, you were just about to hop out of the car when he pulled out a bouquet of roses and the radio start playing "Forever" and then he brushed away your hair?" Ino was so into this story I just couldn't leave her hanging._

"_Yes Pig and then he whispered something to me that had me hook line and sinker." I smiled at my choice of words there...I'm a poet._

"_What did he say!"_

"_He said..."te amo!" and then leaned in and kissed me!" _

"_He's Spanish?" _

"_No? Why would you think that?" I smiled nervously._

"_Te amo is Spanish right?" Ino looked slightly puzzled...crap she caught on._

"_No Ino! He's just bilingual is all!" I'm amazed at my lying skills truly and honestly._

_Ino nodded her head in approval and gave one final sly smile..._

"_What's his name?"_

_OH MY KAMI! SCREWED! If I tell Ino a name she's sure to google it, facebook it, stalk it, and find it! You've got to admire her determination. So I did what any liar would do in a tight situation...lie some more._

"_Bob...his name is Bob."_

_Now I know what you're thinking...Bob? But come on its one of the most common used name ever! She'll never locate a "Bob!" _

"_Bob?" She questioned me and I just had to deliver the final sentence which was sure to win my case._

"_Yes Bob...my first kiss!" I smiled to prove my story was legit. In return Ino smiled before she squeaked again and went on and on about kissing, boys and Bob._

I know what you're thinking...I should be happy I'm still a kid I have tons of time to find a boy...find a kiss...find my Bob...well that's BULL!

High school should just be renamed "liar years!" That's all we do LIE so what's a little Bob story here and there. It was the only way to get Ino off my back and not be labelled the "Kiss virgin" another year. People bought my Bob story and believed I had been kissed but I want a true kiss, I want someone's lips crashing down on mine in the rain, hugging someone who's all mine and letting the world know...I'm in love. I live in a 80s romance...deal with it!

So that is my goal for my 18th birthday... I Sakura Haruno will receive my first "real" kiss...preferably...not with a boy named Bob. I will feel the ecstasy rush through my veins and my first kiss shall be a memorable one indeed.

**So what did you think? Its my first time so please be gentle I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling errors...not my strongest forte. I would really appreciate some feedback faves, alerts, reviews, flamers I am trying to become a better writer and I want to make this story enjoyable and who better than readers to help:D Please I'll love you for ever and update quicker MOTIVATION PEEPS ! **

**Till next timee-BuckingFitch xx **


End file.
